Inuyasha's confession
by Inu'stravels
Summary: Its just a lil poem about Inuyasha and Kagome
1. Chapter 1

_**Inuyasha's confession**_

_**Kagome I see you sad and I know that I did wrong**_

_**I shouldn't of ran to her like that**_

_**I know that you love me and I know that hell couldn't hold me back from wanting to say "I love you too"**_

_**But I can't and you know why **_

_**It's only my damn pride**_

_**I don't love kikyo any more**_

_**You are the one I see**_

_**You are the one who I wish to be with**_

_**For all etirnety**_

_**So why can't you see?**_

_**I would do any thing for you**_

_**I want you**_

_**and only you**_

_**Kagome my dear**_

_**I love you...**_

_**I never want this well to close**_

_**I want to share with you what love **_

_**I have for you,and I know I could never truly hate you**_

* * *

Plez review and I hoped U liked it 


	2. Kagomes Confession

_**Kagome's Confession**_

_**Inuyasha I know you love me I love you too**_

_**And I want our love to show through**_

_**But why do you run to see her once again?**_

_**This I think maybe the end **_

_**If you do this again**_

_**my heart won't fall to you**_

_**but to someone else**_

_**someone new**_

_**someone who wouldn't do what you do**_

_**But I know I couldn't forget you**_

_**My love can not fall away from your glance**_

_**NoI love you too much to let go**_

_**So I know I'll just go home**_

_**but in the end what will we do? **_

_**I can't live without you**_

_**My heart would turn blue **_

_**Cause I would miss you**_

_**I love you to much to want to leave **_

_**but would you beleive that I would stay?**_

_**When this well of fate closes **_

_**I know that our love won't die**_

_**The lust we have,The love so near**_

_**I want to stay and you know that it's so clear**_


	3. Inuyashas Confession part 2

_**Inuyasha's Confession part 2**_

_**Kagome,Kagome**_

_**Your name sounds so smooth**_

_**Kagome you know I love you so much that I would **_

_**go human just to be with you**_

_**The jewel won't stop me from what I wish to do**_

_**And that is to be with you**_

_**Kagome my wish on the jewel is to be with you**_

_**I want to share my life with you**_

_**I want our kids to fall in love too**_

_**I want and need your love so bad**_

_**You know I hate to see you sad**_

_**I promise ,I promise**_

_**that I will never leave you**_


	4. Kagomes Truth

**Kagome's Truth **

_**Inuyasha I know ,I know you love me**_

_**But I know that you will leave me **_

_**For she has this grasp in which You cannot free**_

_**I try,and try,until my heart can't take much more**_

_**You never stop to think**_

_**Her poison hurts me more**_

_**so why do you lie?You say that you won't**_

_**but you will go see her I know that you will**_

_**Kikyo He loves you and yet you wish for him to die **_

_**Oh how I Thought I would love to see your demise **_

_**But I was wrong cause if you died**_

_**He wouldn't be the same,He'd always wish to die**_

_**I'm sorry to say I love you so much but **_

_**Our love won't always be this way**_

_**You'll run away,Everyday you think of her**_

_**And everyday I think of you,and the passion we hide**_

_**Always away from our friends but they know**_

_**I love you so why do you hurt me so?**_

_**I never wish for you to feel woe**_

_**So why is it that you still feel?**_

_**She is dead why can't you see!**_

_**That I wish for you to be with me...**_

_**Please don't leave...**_

_**This is my truth**_


	5. Inuyasha and Kagome

**Inuyasha and Kagome**

**Ok in this they take turns telling each other i know that must sound strange but bare with me **

**-------------------------------------**

**Kagome: Inuyasha I told you I loved you and you turned away**

**Inuyasha:Kagome I will love you everyday**

**Kagome:Inuyasha stop! I know thats a lie You love kikyo and please don't deney**

**Inuyasha:Kagome please I don't love her,i see you,I love you**

**Kagome:Inuyasha...Inuyasha PLEASE don't say that Cause I know you'll go she forever will haunt you as we go**

**Inuyasha:I hate her,I hate her why can't you see I will never love her without you,I'm not me**

**Ok well I know that was lame but I hoped you still liked it **

**Bye and Plez review**


	6. Kagomes poem of hurt

**Kagomes pain...**

**Inuyasha,Hes dead and the jewel is one**

**And now I want to have your son**

**But the well might close and I need a wish**

**That will stop fates evil witch**

**I know this love will always last but**

**I could never take one last glance **

**At this great world thats taught me so much**

**My friends,my family and I'm stuck in a hunch**

**That this one chance might be our last**

**So please say you love me and please say it true**

**I never want To leave you...**


	7. Sangos Little poem

**Sangos Little poem...**

**You as a monk your quite a perv.**

**But I know on the inside your really hurt**

**I feel the same,we both have no home**

**Our famlies are dead**

**But my brother still romes**

**I love you **

**even though you grab**

**And you ask every lady **

**If they would do as you ask**

**To bear your child**

**But the moment won't last**

**I'll hit you ,I'll yell**

**But you know that it's true**

**In the end I'll always love you**


	8. Miroku's Poem of love

**Miroku's Poem of love**

**Oh Sango you know me to well**

**But I know in the end I can never ask another**

**I only want you to be the mother**

**So I ask you know will you do this for me?**

**I wish for you to have babies with me**

**I will never look at another or beg,or pled**

**But will you please marrie me?**

**Marrie me so I can let my trobled soul free?**

**I love you Sango my dear**

**And I'll never think of anyone like I think of you**

**In the end I will always be true**


End file.
